


Blackberry Syrup

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier 30 day challenge! [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 30 day challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone were to ask Jack what the worst possible time of the day was, he would say “The morning” without hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Grumpy Mornings!

If someone were to ask Jack what the worst possible time of the day was, he would say “The morning” without hesitation.  Most people were surprised to learn that he wasn’t a morning person, but Mark was all too familiar with the struggle of attempting to drag the loud Irish man out of bed before noon.

Today, of course, was no exception.  Mark woke around 9:30 and got out of bed, rearranging the covers to keep Jack warm and comfortable and to hold of the inevitable shit-storm that came with his waking up.

When Mark got to the kitchen, he turned the coffee pot on, and began to search in the fridge for something to make for breakfast while the coffee boiled to life.  He knew Jack would be up soon enough, and he would be grumpy till he had a cup or two of coffee.  (And, of course, some pancakes wouldn’t hurt his mood.)

True to form, Jack made his way into the kitchen when Mark was finishing up the pancakes and halfway through his own first cup of coffee.  Mark smiled at him, getting Jack’s mug out of the cupboard.

“Mornin’, sleepy-head,” he said with a smile, filling the septic-eye mug with the bitter (but somehow still sweet) black nectar of the gods.

“Fuck you,” came Jack’s grumbly response.

“Woah, this early in the morning?  I mean, I’m not against it, but,” Mark laughed a little, shaking his head as he got the sugar dish out.  “You’re normally the one _opposed_ to the whole ‘morning sex’ thing.”

Jack just glared at him, reaching for his coffee that he knew Mark was stirring sugar into.  Mark passed it over with a small grin, and Jack glowered through the initial hot first sips of his coffee, but slowly he started warming up.

Especially when Mark put pancakes in front of him, covered in homemade blackberry syrup and whipped cream.

“Holy shit,” Jack said, grabbing a fork.  “This looks and smells amazing.  What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion,” Mark grinned.  “I just wanted to spoil my happy-go-lucky boyfriend.  Have you seen him around?”  He teased, starting to pour himself a second cup of coffee.

“Haha, very funny.  I think the last time I saw him was last night in the mirror.”

“Ah, well, I think we’ll see him again soon.  Eat up, we’ve got stuff to do today!”

Jack rolled his eyes, cutting into his pancakes eagerly.  He’d get over his grumpy-morning-state in about a half hour, Mark would just have to deal with it till then.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally live off of coffee and i have a lot of strong feelings about it


End file.
